The Fellowship Of Ten
by Lady Jane Boleyn-Grey
Summary: Aeariel volunteered for the quest so that she could help save Middle Earth. She got way more than she bargained for. Follow the ten members of the Fellowship of the Ring, as they embark on an equally adventurous, and deadly quest to destroy the Ring of Power; before it destroys them. Death, love, destruction. (Added OC to the Fellowship/female Fellowship member)
1. The Halfling And The Ring

**I am _so_ excited to finally start posting this story. I have been planning/working on it for a good year or more now, and it's finally ready to take flight!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: _This (the paragraph below) is probably the most important part to read, so bare with me._**

**I'm writing this story a little differently than either the books or movies. (Realistically, what else is fanfiction?) I'm inserting a female protagonist to join the Fellowship on their quest to destroy the One Ring. I am still going to follow the story line from the movies (they will be easier to follow, and more common to readers). The general storyline will stay the same. Now, I know this might hurt some peoples hearts, but … _I'm taking Arwen out completely_. _Poof!_ _Gone_. In truth, I love the actress Liv Tyler, and I definitely did enjoy Arwen in both the books and movies. Do not get me wrong. It's just, that in my eyes, Arwen was a little _too_ weak of a character; more for eye-candy than anything. I felt like her romance with Aragorn took up a lot of the movies' storyline – especially when it got all ridiculous with the whole _'her fate is now tied to the ring'_ bit. **

**Before anyone turns away from my story – _Yes. There will still be romance_. Duuuuh. I'm a fanfiction writer. _What else_ would you expect? I do plan on placing my OC in the spot for Aragorn's affections – otherwise, my character is just like the other adventurers. I also think my OC will better fill in missing holes than Arwen did. I do hope to make my OC/Aragorn love more convincing than the movie version of Arwen/Aragorn. I also hope that she is a very beloved heroine. Again, I deeply apologize to those who love Arwen, or the Arwen/Aragorn ship. It just doesn't cut it for me, and I'd rather not have it in my work.**

**If you hate me, I apologize, but look elsewhere…. And now, _moving on_.**

**For the elvish in the story, I have gotten tremendous help from the website arwenundomiel If anyone is looking for elvish for their stories, or really, anything at all, that site is a huge mentor. Hell, it even gives you your elvish name. It's a really cool and handy site.**

**_Rated T for violence and downplayed lemons. __(Rating may change later)_**

**_P.S. Please do not flame. I'd really appreciate it. Especially if its to rag on about deleting Arwen from Tolkien's work completely. Again, I apologize._**

**IMPORTANT NOTE_: For my OC __Aeariel, for anyone who has trouble, the proper pronunciation of her name is: Eye-are-ee-ell._**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to (I would be living in Malta if I did), I do not own any part of the Lord of the Rings, or the franchise in general – pertaining to both books and movies, and all merchandise and accolades from either. I do however; own my OC Aeariel, and any part of the storyline that is not from either original source material.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**_The Halfling and the Ring_**

_"Aeariel, come here child."_

My mother, though dead for almost twenty-three years, was still beautiful, ethereal, in my memories from when I was still a child. I lay on my bed, remembering when she called me that day, to her lap, running her fingers through my hair, kissing my pale cheek.

_The little girl in my memory, with her long, tumbling dark hair, and light eyes, giggled as she snuggled against her mother. She looked very much like her mother, though younger, less wise, and more innocent. She kissed her cheek again, twirling a strand around her finger._

_"You are destined for great things, Aeariel. You will grow up to be strong and brave. People will look up to you. They will follow you. They will love you. You will be more than you can even imagine – you will_ do_ more than you can even imagine."_

_The younger me, awed by my mother's words, stayed silent, staring into her matching eyes. The wandering colour of crystal waters._

_"I will always be proud of you, my daughter. No matter what you do. Your brother also. You are both great fighters already, even if you don't know it yet." She had smiled at me, pulling me closer yet. "Oh, my sweet, I love you with all my heart."_

I missed her dearly. My father and brother also. But they were all gone now. I got by, however. Rivendell, my home, was filled with others that I considered close friends. They had become a family to me, and that was all I really needed. I wasn't entirely alone, and yet … I still had a small space in my heart. Just waiting to be filled. Though I sometimes had to pass the rooms that used to belong to my parents, my brother, I tried to think of happier times with them, and days yet still to come. I had eternity. I didn't want to be shadowed by grief forever.

The soft tapping on my chamber door startled me out of my good memories, bringing me straight down into the present, where night had fallen over my home.

"Coming," I called lightly, getting up silently from my bed, going to pull open the door. Lord Elrond stood there, his robes _as always_, looking well pressed, his face, _as always_, seeming hard. I dropped my gaze, bowing my head. "Hîr vuin, Elrond. It is wonderful that you have paid me a visit. Êl síla erin lû e-govaned vîn."

Elrond's hand slid under my chin, gently lifting my gaze to his. "You do not need to bow to me, Aeariel. I am no king. Besides, you are like a daughter to me. Rivendell your home. Gi nathlam hí, henig."

I smiled and nodded, moving aside to let him in, both of us sitting down at the edge of my bed. "What is it, my lord?"

Elrond took my hand in his, a tender look on his face. "You know of the halflings that arrived last night?"

I nodded. "Yes. They came with the ranger. The wizard, Gandalf the Grey arrived shortly after."

Elrond peered at me, a genuine look of strict admiration on his face. "Frodo, the one halfling - "

" - the one stabbed with the Morgul Blade?"

"Yes … he is carrying a great burden upon him. Something that you have only heard in stories. An object that has been missing for centuries."

I frowned, staring at my guardian with pure confusion. "What is it?"

Elrond looked at me severely, his expression hard. "The One Ring."

I felt my mouth open, and my grip on his hand slacken. "_Û!_"

"Yes. It appears that it has long been found, ages ago, by none other than Bilbo Baggins."

"But … " I couldn't form clear thoughts or words. I was completely shut down in horror. "It cannot be! No! We cannot have such evil in this place … the orcs … "

"Have already started moving through the lands once again," Elrond said simply, his voice calm. "You cannot tell me that you can not feel the differences."

I had felt the differences, though I had tried to ignore them ... It was carrying on the wind. The air had becoming more repressing. The earth had wilted ever so slightly. The water was bitterer. My worst fears were brought to fruition. Evil was hopelessly back in Middle Earth. A horrible, deadly, evil.

Lord Elrond continued, taking my silence as key. "I have sent out word upon the hobbits' arrival. By tomorrow evening, we shall be receiving many … _guests_, here in Imladris. Elves from Mirkwood, dwarves from Erebor, and men from Gondor. We shall be having a meeting. A council. Frodo the halfling will be in attendance, along with Gandalf and myself."

My heart was racing horribly, and I was breaking out into a nervous sweat. "Why?"

"It is to decide what is to be done with such a … _treasure_."

I looked at him thoughtfully, nodding in understanding. "I shall help prepare Imladris for our guests untimely arrival. If only they were coming for other circumstances."

"It is what has to be done. The main companies shall be well received. Now," he got up from my bed and kissed me softly on my forehead. "You must rest, as we have a big day ahead of us. Take heart; don't be afraid of the evil of the Ring. Something will be done about it. I swear it." He smiled at me from the door, bowing his head. "Ollo vae."

I waited until the door was firmly shut behind him before I let out a little gasp of air, tears forming behind my eyes, a squeezing sensation in my chest. If the One Ring was indeed back, we, the whole of Middle Earth would be doomed. I tried to calm my nerves, wipe my tears away before preparing myself for what I knew, was going to be a dreamless night.

* * *

**Sorry for this story being so short - I just needed to get this first part down. The next few chapters may be on the shorter side as well, but they will begin to pick up in no time. Don't forget to F/F/R :D**


	2. Only Lovers Reunite

**I'm back! Sorry! I've neglected this story for sometime. I almost completely forgot about it O.O But I am back! And despite school starting, and needing to concentrate on all my uni essays (-_-) I will stay faithful and update this story as much as I can – I am posting a new chapter on all my stories, so if your interested, go check them out! XD D****amn, this is a long chapter. XD Hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to F/F/R 3**

**P.S. All elvish translations are from the movie – scenes can be looked up, as well as the site ArwenUndomiel – it's a great help! I've included the ones for this chapter, which is a headache. I'm deciding if I should continue to do so or not. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**_Only Lovers Reunite_**

Aeariel spent the next few days helping around the hovel, setting things up so that they were ready for their arriving guests. She took control of many of the preparations – making sure that there would be plenty of food and drink, that all dwarves' rooms would be as far away as possible from any elvish rooms – and other things of importance. She had a huge amount of help from Gandalf and the Hobbits – especially the active Meriadoc Brandybuck and his close friend, Peregrin Took, who didn't seem to be able to sit still for a second. Their companion, Samwise Gamgee was also very helpful, and overly amazed at the elves way of living. He was more practical and calm, however, like Frodo, who was starting to heal rapidly.

Aeariel liked the hobbits immensely. They were quirky, extremely funny, and overtly kind. They loved to eat, and Merry and Pippin were always running around, dancing, and singing. She got along with all of them well, and had become close friends with them rather quickly. She gave them tours, and failed at trying to teach them elvish – which ended up just leaving them all in tears from laughing so much. In amongst the stress of having the Ring of Power in her home, and the arrival of big dignitaries, the hobbits kept the mood in Rivendell once of some freedom and well spirited. Something they all needed.

Strider… _Aragorn_, had been the only person she had been trying to actively avoid. She knew him well… _very well_… he had spent many years, a long time ago, staying in Imladris. It is where he had practically grown up for sometime. From his stay, he became fluent in elvish, – and had learnt many new techniques in fighting, making him a hero of his own kind. They had been very good friends during his stay… and very good lovers… but they had not left on the best of terms. He had told her his fear of becoming the warrior everyone depended on. And so he left… to go off and become a Ranger. Since his new arrival at Rivendell, she had been apt to stay away from him. So far, she had been successful and had only run into him a few times – and the few times they had _had _to talk, it had been curt and brief. She didn't have time for him now.

* * *

They began to arrive within the next three days. The elves of Mirkwood came first – of course. Unlike the elves of Rivendell, with their long brunette hair of different shades, most of the Sindar elves had long, silvery, pale blonde hair. Their eyes were also a lighter blue than most. The differences in looks did not stop the companionship all elves felt for each other, however. Leading the elves was Legolas Greenleaf, the son of King Thranduil, making Legolas the Prince of Mirkwood. He was very kind, an old friend to both Aeariel, Elrond, and even Aragorn, from his many travels.

Next to arrive were the men from Gondor, led by Boromir, the son of the current Steward of Gondor. Boromir seemed kind enough, but very hard. Aeariel knew that he would be tricky to let people in, and she wasn't quite sure if she would truly be able to ever like him . He seemed brave and intelligent, but also arrogant, secretive, and snarky. She would make sure to be open and kind to him, but wary as well. He was hard of heart and mind.

Finally, the dwarves of Erebor arrived – slower than those before them, the dwarves arrived in a hot temper and demanded food almost right away. Lead by the loud Gimli, son of Gloin, they were a burly stick of dynamite. Anytime any elvish was spoken in their presence, they flipped out, believing that they were being insulted. Aeariel did not understand how Elrond was supposed to host a council if the dwarves could barely stand being near the elves.

The welcoming feast on the first night of everyone's arrival, however, went without incident. There was loud music, lots of food, and many drunk dwarves and men stumbling around. Even Merry and Pippin got extremely inebriated and wandered off into the night, singing as they went. At the end of the feast, as everyone began to steer off for bed, Elrond stood and made clear that no women, or hobbits except Frodo, were allowed to attend the council tomorrow. He advised all leaders to attend with only a select, trusted few of their group.

Aeariel was shocked at his announcement. She had been hoping to attend the council. She wanted to see what they planned to do with the One Ring – and now she was barred from even attending… _or_… she thought to herself… _Am I? _She began to devise her plan.

* * *

Aeariel draped herself in a long flowing robe, covering her night dress underneath. She unpinned and brushed through her long hair, and decided to take a moonlit walk around Rivendell; a round of the halls to make sure everyone was in their proper place. As she passed through the dining area, her keen eyes caught sight of Boromir, making his way slowly towards the South end hall. He was looking around him in wonder. Curious, Aeariel began to follow him quietly, staying to the shadows so that she would not be seen.

As she drew nearer, so did voices, and she took cover in the shadows of a wall. She peered at the scene before her. Boromir talked kindly to Aragorn who was sitting in a chair, a book of elvish script propped open in his hand. Boromir looked around the room in awe, before his eyes fell on something. And Aeariel knew exactly what it was.

"_The shards of Narsil_…" Boromir picked up the broken hilt of the blade, staring at it in complete shock. "The blade that cut the Ring from Sauron's hand…" he ran his hand up the gleaming, jagged edges, and hissed. She noted a small bead of blood bloom at the tip of hi finger. "Still sharp."

He slowly turned his attention to Aragorn, who kept his gaze steady. A look of understanding appeared on Boromir's face, and his expression immediately went hard. "But no more than a broken heirloom." He placed the broken sword back, only to have the piece fall. Without a second glance, he strode quickly from the room.

Once he was gone, Aragorn stood from his place and put the sword piece back where it belonged. He stood there, staring at it, and the statue of his ancestor, his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

Aeariel slowly walked into the light, coming up behind him quietly, standing back so he didn't think she was prying. "_Why_ do you still fear the past? You have almost given it up. You are Isildur's _heir_. Not Isildur _himself_. You are not bound to his same fate." All this time spent trying to avoid him, and she could not stray away from her desire. Her heart was too strong.

Aragorn turned to look at her, his expression soft but pained. "My lady… why are you still awake? You should be asleep at this time. Replenishing yourself for the day ahead."

Aeariel stepped towards him slowly, curious to his plight. "You have given your life to become a Ranger. Not a warrior. You are not bound to Isildur's fate."

"The same blood flows in my veins… the same weakness."

His eyes were gleaming in the moonlight, but Aeariel could see their distress. She placed her hand gently on his arm. "The shadows do not hold sway yet. They do not bind us to anything. They are still weak enough that they cannot control us. Not you, and not me. Your time will come. You will face the same evil, and vanquish it. You will bring the peace to Middle Earth. But only if _you_ want to." Aragorn looked at her helplessly and she offered him a reassuring smile, slowly moving away from him, towards the outside. "Come, let us take a walk."

He followed her quietly, the moonlight warm on the calm evening. Rivendell was truly, a beautiful place. A sanctuary for most. Aeariel loved it, and knew most people who saw it were always awed by its presence and grace. She took him down to a small stone bridge, one of many over the flowing rivers in the valley. Aeariel turned to look at him, taking his hands in hers. "Renich i lú i erui govannem?" (Do you remember when we first met?)

Aragorn looked at her with a calm expression. She could feel the warmth that was coming off of him, and knew that he could feel hers too. "Nauthannen i ned ôl reniannen. We were both so young, and so innocent. Dancing into the sunset, and not caring for the troubles in the world. We were-" (I thought I had strayed into a dream.)

"In love," Aeariel looked up at him feeling helpless. She slowly raised her hand, placing it on the rough beard that grew on his face. "Gwenwin in enninath… Ú-'arnech in naeth i si celich." (Long years have passed… you did not have the cares you carry now.)

"That was a different time… we did not have to worry about impending doom to our home." Aragorn looked down, unable to meet her gaze.

She willed him to look up. "And still, with the doom upon us, why must feelings be forced to stay quiet?" He raised his eyes back to hers. "Renich i beth i pennen?" (Do you remember the words I told you?)

"You said you would bind yourself with me… forsaking the natural life of your people. Giving up the immortal life."

Aeariel reached up and partially opened her dressing cover, revealing the beautiful pendent, the Evenstar, that he had given her all those years ago. She had never taken it off since they had parted last. The jewel caught the light form the moon, a small white beam beading up from it.

Aragorn looked at it, his lips parted in surprise. "You have kept it all this time?"

"Ever since you left me…" She took his hands in hers once more. "I have never been able to rest. You gave me so much. I still want to keep my word to you. I would rather share one lifetime with you, than face all the ages of the world alone."

They leaned their foreheads together, but Aragorn squeezed her hands gently. "Nothing good comes of me loving you… I only hurt you, and with me, comes your doom."

Aeariel looked up into his eyes, trying hard for him to see her strength. The strength he was not allowing her to have. "Then it shall be an undoing for both of us. Why shy away from things because of fear? Especially love."

He searched her eyes, trying to find answers to all questions he had never had answered. But he couldn't find anything. All he saw was the hardships ahead – but with her there for him forever. Aragorn swallowed his words, letting his hands gently slide down her silken frame, resting on her waist. He pulled her closer, placing his lips, like a soft caress, against hers.


	3. The Council of Elrond

**Hey guys! It's been a while again, I apologize. I've been sooooo busy with my midterms and papers. My semester is coming to an end, and picking up like the Hogwarts Express on crack. I've been extremely stressed. But I'm hoping to keep updating my stories diligently. I've been binge watching the LotR series - which takes days XD I have the extended editions, so it takes forever XD. Watching them has helped give me a perspective and direction for the story. So, with that that *heavy breathing* lets get to it!**

**Disclaimer: There is a bit of a down-played lemon within this chapter ;) for all you sick bastards (I love you all 3)**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_**The Council of Elrond**_

Aeariel spent the early morning with the hobbits, showing them Rivendell, telling them stories, and enjoying their company. She hadn't been around halflings since Bilbo had departed Rivendell years and years ago. They were such a lively bunch and loved their company immensely. Truly, she had never been around such a lively and funny group of beings. The cousins, and best friends, Pippin Took and Merry Brandybuck were the liveliest of the bunch and made Aerial laugh harder than she had in a long time.

Pippin, especially, constantly stared at her with a look of awe, and was always saying funny little quips to make her smile. She couldn't help but grin when she overheard Merry give Pippin a little smack on the head, stage whispering: "You've been staring ta her for ages! Give it a rest!"

It was in the middle of the four hobbits recounting a story about a party, when Elrond came to her side. He rested his hand on her shoulder and smiled kindly at the hobbits who were trying hard to react the story under the eyes of the Lord of Rivendell. "Peditham hi sui vellyn, henig?" His voice was loud enough for her elvish ears to detect, but quiet enough that the hobbits would be none-the-wiser. (May we speak [confidentially] my child)

Aeariel didn't meet his eyes, but nodded at what he said. "Yes. Gwaem. Prestad?" (Let's go. Is there trouble?)

"Û." Elrond shook his head and nodded at the hobbits.

Aeariel nodded and rose to her feet. "I apologize, my dear halflings, I have quite enjoyed your folly and play; there are some court matters that I must attend to."

Pippin stopped his pretend sword-fighting stance, frowning with disappointment. "Where are you going?"

She smiled. "I must speak to my Lord Elrond, master hobbit. I shall return when I have finished. You can carry on your story, I was much enjoying it." Before he could protest, she turned and glided after Elrond, who led her down to a small sitting area in the garden. "Gheno nin, hîr ?" (I'm sorry, my lord. Is there trouble?)

Elrond shook his head and took her hands. "Iellig, as you know, the great council will be taking place in a very short time. Within the next hour. There I will convene with our esteemed guests, and discuss what is to be done with the One Ring."

Aeariel nodded, frowning. "I am well aware, my lord. Has something changed in the plans? Why was I called away from my play?"

"You will not be permitted to join the council, my lady. Only a select few of trusted men of mine, will attend the council. As well as the others, who will choose their most trusted."

She opened her mouth in surprise. "B-but, I... am I not to be trusted? Have I not been like a daughter all these years...?"

"Of course you have, iellig. But for your safety, I will not have you anywhere near the Ring, or the council. I know it will tempt you to be hasty. I cannot have that. Nor can I loose you."

"I want to attend the council!" Aeariel stood up in anger. "I want to be apart of what happens to the One Ring. I want to help."

"Aeariel," Elrond sighed and looked up at her in defeat. "I know your heart. I know how strong you are, what you desire. Adventure, freedom... to fight and protect. But I must ask you, not to be apart of this. I don't want you to get hurt."

She bowed her head in defeat, not saying a word and taking her seat beside him. She was angry, betrayed. She had wanted to attend the council, to know of the fate that would befall the Ring. The Ring that had caused them so much grief. Elrond took her hands in his and kissed the top of her head. "Guren glassui. Odulen an edraith angin goheno nin." (Thank you with all my heart. I am sorry, but I am only doing it to protect you.)

He released her hands, standing and walking away slowly and quietly. His robes dragging on the stone made no sound. Once she was sure he was gone, Aeariel got up and began to pace, talking to herself. "He does not want to see me attending the council. He wants to keep me safe... But I want to attend. I want to know what happens... I guess, I must attend. Without being seen."

**_-L-_**

She wasn't alone, crouching within the bushes at the council. Sam, Merry, and Pippin were all arranged around her. Remaining still and quiet so that they could hear and see what was happening. Aeariel had changed into one of her many green gowns so that she would more easily fit in with the bushes that she was concealed in. She had no doubt with her hiding skills; she was more worried about the halflings giving her position away. The council had only been underway for a few moments, all the leaders and their trusted men assembled.

Elrond nodded in the direction of the only hobbit within the council. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." He indicated the stone plinth in the middle of the garden-hall.

Frodo got up from his seat, placing a small golden circle on the plinth. A gasp arose among the spectators. Aeariel felt her breath leave her, staring at the golden ring. The longer she stared, she became aware of a shallow, hissing whisper taking place within her head. She tore her eyes away, watching Boromir stand from his seat.

"In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark-"

"What is he saying?" Pippin hissed at Merry who glared at him.

"Quiet, master hobbit." Aeariel snapped. "You'll get us found."

"- 'Your doom is near at hand, Isildur's bane is found...'" Boromir reached for the ring.

"Boromir!" Elrond leapt to his feet.

Gandalf leapt to his feet, brandishing his staff. "Ash nazg durbatulûk. Ash nazg gimbatul. Ash nazg thrakatulûk. Agh burzum-ishi krimpatul!" The sky began to darken steadily, the ground rumbling like thunder, everything shaking. (One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them.)

"What's happening?!" Sam cringed.

"_The Dark Speech_..." Aeariel said in horror. "He is speaking the words of Sauron." She felt Pippin cower, his warm frame leaning into her for comfort.

Once Gandalf was done chanting, the sky immediately lightened. The ground stopped shaking, and Boromir sat down in fight, breathing heavily. Elrond turned to Gandalf angrily. "_Never_ before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue, here in Imladris."

Gandalf sat down with a huff. "I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether, evil!"

"It is a gift," Boromir shook his head and pointed to it. "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" He went on about Gondor, and his father the Steward protecting the realm. "Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it! None of us can," Aragorn snapped, looking at Boromir with a strong annoyance. "The One Ring answers to Sauron, and Sauron alone. It has no other master."

Aeariel swelled with pride as her lover spoke, she glared at Boromir as he sneered at Aragorn's Ranger status.

Legolas, the leader of the Silvan elves stood in defence. "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathron. You owe him your allegiance."

Boromir turned to Aragorn in disbelief. "Aragorn... _This is Isildur's heir_?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas said, his voice was firm.

"Havo dad, Legolas." Aragorn said, with a patient wave of his hand. (Sit down, Legolas)

Boromir sneered at both Legolas and Aragorn. "Gondor has no king, Gondor needs no king" he quipped.

"You have only one choice," Elrond said, rising from his chair. He glanced around the council. "The Ring must be destroyed."

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Gimli jumped up with his axe, bringing it down on the Ring. There was an explosion. Chunks of axe blade flew everywhere, Gimli thrown backwards onto the ground. The Ring remained perfectly unharmed.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Glóin," Elrond said firmly. "By any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came" Aeariel gasped, already knowing what he was to say next and dreading it. "One of you, must do this..."

The whole council was silent for a beat... Boromir moved his hand from where it had been shielding his face. "One does not simply walk into Mordor-"

"Mordor..." Merry looked at Aeariel. "The elf lord wouldn't make anyone go there, would he?"

"He cannot force anyone, Meriadoc. He is simply asking for volunteers."

Legolas jumped to his feet. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!"

Within a few seconds, everyone was on their feet, yelling at each other. The council had turned into a mess. Aeariel didn't know if it was a good idea to stay around much longer. With everyone on their feet, she was sure that someone would spot them amongst the bushes.

"_I will take it!_" Frodo was on his feet, moving towards the plinth. The council fell silent and turned to look at him in disbelief. "I will take the Ring to Mordor! Though... I do not know the way."

Gandalf stepped forward tentatively, giving the hobbit a kind smile. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins. As long as it i yours to bear."

Aragorn stood. "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will." He knelt in front of Frodo. "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow," Legolas stepped forward nobly.

"And my ax!" Gimli said gruffly.

Boromir stepped forward, claiming his right to fight by Gondor.

"Here!" Same leapt forward from the bushes, Aeariel ducked in horror. "Mr. Frodo's not going _anywhere_ without me."

"No, indeed it is hardly possible you, even when he is summoned to a secret council, and you are not."

It was now or never... Aeariel could feel the two hobbits beside her fidgeting... it truly was now. "And me!" She stood from the bushes and came forward swiftly. Elrond looked at her in horror, and Aragorn stood to stop her, though she merely brushed past him. "I will go to. I can handle myself, I can fight. I want to help destroy this ring and protect Middle Earth."

"_A woman_?!" A whisper went up amongst the council.

Elrond lifted his hand for silence, though his face was hard and angry. "A woman she may be, but she has volunteered for this task. I will not stand in her way, and neither shall you."

The others fell silent, and Aeariel took her place beside Aragorn, who took her hand and squeezed it. She could feel the worry and shock in the way he stood so rigidly beside her. She knew she would be hearing words from both he and Elrond later...

"Oi! We're coming to!" Merry and Pippin ran forth to stand beside their fellow hobbits. "You'll have to send us home, tied up in a sack to stop us." Elrond did not look amused.

"Anyway," Pippin nodded. "You need people of intelligence on this sort of mission...quest... _thing_."

"Well that rules _you_ out, Pip." Merry said dryly.

Elrond surveyed the group. His eyes did not linger on Aeariel. She could see the hurt and betrayal and felt immediately guilty. "Ten companions..." the Lord Elf said. "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." His face was proud.

The rest of the council looked at the group in awe. This was it. They were the protectors of the realm, and they were great.

"Great!" Pippin grinned. "Where are we going?"

The council burst into nervous laughter; Gandalf and Elrond rolled their eyes.

_**\- L -**_

"You could stay here. Be safe here, under the protection of your people. No one would call you a coward or think less if you step back now. You can go to Valinor with your people." Aragorn sat on the edge of Aeariel's bed, looking at her with pleading eyes.

She walked around her room, collecting necessities for her travel sacks, which each traveler would be carrying with them. "I am not backing out, Aragorn. _You_ of all people should know this. Do you not see the strength in me?" She turned to him. "Do you not feel the strength in me?"

Aragorn stood up, walking over to her, and wrapping her in his arms. "I know your strength. I feel it, and I can see it. I know you have strength that even you have not been made aware of. You are one of the strongest persons I know."

"Then why do you doubt me?"

"I do not... I cannot. I merely want to keep you safe. This is a dangerous mission. It could be the death of us all."

"Then it will be a brave, heroic death," she replied simply. "I will not be afraid. I will be proud to die on such a quest. I do this out of vengeance, as much as for the livelihood of my home."

Aragorn sighed, resting his forehead against hers. "I cannot change your mind?"

"You cannot." Aeariel replied firmly.

"Then I shall not." He kissed her, long and hard. Pulling her closer and tangling his hands in the silks of her gown. It was passionate and beautiful. She melted into him easily. When he pulled away, he kissed her on the forehead. "You must rest. We have a hard few days in front of us. Getting prepared will be tiresome."

She looked up at him. "Would you like to sleep in here tonight?"

He eyed her, his hand smoothing over the skin of her cheek. "I shall."

There was a knock at the door that interrupted their thoughts. Aeariel received Elrond who smiled thinly at the two. "I apologize, I do not mean to intrude. But I would like to speak to my friend daughter."

Aeariel turned to Aragorn who nodded. "I will be here."

She nodded and followed Elrond down to the river, the two of them took a seat and stared at the crystal clear stream.

"Aeariel... I... I am _not_ mad at you, for doing such a thing. I knew that you would probably try to be at the council. I had not doubted you skill at being discreet... But I wish you would not do this." He took her hands, looking at her desperately. "Aeariel, it is a death wish."

"My lord," she sighed, looking up at him. "I am not changing my mind."

"No, I didn't think you would..." He said simply. "You have made your decision long ago."

Aeariel got up, walking to the bank of the river, sitting so that her feet, and the hem of her gown, skimmed the water. Elrond joined her, the two of them letting the cool waters lap at their ankles.

"Your father used to come here to think all the time."

Aeariel looked up at him, but didn't say a word.

"He came down here to deliberate when he had hard decisions to make. Especially when it came to war... He even came down here the when he and your lady mother, were thinking of your name."

"Really?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yes. They had planned on calling you Gwenethelinienen at first... I had to stop them."

Aeariel burst into laughter that brought tears to her eyes... tears that turned real as her situation became apparent. Elrond put his arm around her, placing his lips against her forehead.

"I miss them so much... my mother, my father, my brother... sweet Nedhudir... they didn't deserve their fate... none of us do... that is why I must go with them, Lord Elrond... this is why I must fight. It is for everyone, as well as for my own selfish reasons."

Elrond nodded, smoothing her hair out of her face. "You are just like your family, Aeariel. Your mothers beauty and mind, so wise was she. And like her, your father and brothers bravery, and source of adventure. They would be so proud of you. Their should shall follow you on your journey. May the light of the Valar watch over you and the others. Tomorrow, I will give you some weapons and other means, for your journey."

They sat in silence for a long time before he bid her to sleep and a goodnight. Aeariel sauntered up to her chambers with a heavy heart, she sighed in defeat as she opened the door to the welcoming, and familiar surroundings of her room. Aragorn was asleep, breathing softly on her bed, still fully dressed and on top of the covers. The image made her smile, some of her sorrows lifted away. She drifted to her other room, where a warm bath awaited her. She smiled wider. Her love was a true gentleman. She enjoyed the hot water, letting it wash over her and rejuvenate every part of her being. The elvish waters of Rivendell had such magical, healing properties. They made her feel strong and safe.

When she was finished, she threw on a light robe and padded her way to bed, laying down beside Aragorn, smoothing his hair form his face. She said a quick and silent prayer to the Valar... a place she knew her people would one day reside to live out the rest of their immortal days. When her whispers were finished she closed her eyes and fell into a light, yet peaceful sleep. She wasn't well aware of how long she had been sleeping, but her senses heightened as she felt the hand, with its toughened skin, glide up her leg gently; drawing back her robe.

Aeariel let out a soft sigh, keeping her eyes closed. Aragorn's lips pressed against hers, his hands gently parting and discarding her robe. Her felt the laces of his vest, pulling at them slowly, loosening his clothes until they lay in a heap with hers, on the floor. Her peered up at him, his lips hovering over hers, grazing her cheek, her earlobe, down her neck. She let out a moan as he moved his lips lower, her hands twisting in the soft sheets of her bed. His warm skin against hers, His sweet breath filled her ears as he moaned against her skin. They had not been this way in a long time. With death on the line, love and lust were intermingled.

* * *

**Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! I worked on it for hours today! XD Next one will be the start of the journey, so I'm excited to get on that. Have a great week lovelies. **


	4. Change of Heart

**Hello loves. I am sorry for my last chapter claiming the end of the story and possibly spoiling what I had intended. But I know me - I am not a quitter. And so, after long and hard contemplation I have decided to rescind my statement. My story and the fellowship shall continue. It will be as marvelous as you want it to be, and as I had originally intended. I hope I did not overly upset anyone with the last post. But it is gone now. I love you all and admire your support with the greatest heart.**

**A new chapter shall be posted soon! :)**

**Your truly**

**\- Emily (Lady Jane Boleyn-Grey)**


End file.
